Pulso Amoroso
by wskr302
Summary: finn inicia un viaje para debatirse entre bonnibel, marceline y la princesa flama a quien decidira finn para ser su esposa? que pasara durante su viaje? quienes influiran durante su estadia , lejos de las praderas? pasenn y lean este nnuevo fic
1. Chapter 1

_Estamos Enamorados_

_Finn: bueno creo que esto significa que ya somos novios ¿ o no princesa?_

_PF:si finn estoy ,muy feliz de que podamos estar juntos _

_Finn: bueno nos vemos mañana princesa flama_

_FP: si finn( ambos se besan)_

_Finn: bye mi princesa _

_PF:bye mi finn_

_EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL_

_Finn: jake ya regrese de mi cita con la princesa flama_

_Jake: que tal te fue hermano_

_Finn: me fue bien , pude besar sus ardientes labios de nuevo jeje , fue hermoso_

_Jake:jejeje si hermano lo se senti lo mismo las primera vez que bese a arcoiris_

_Finn:si jeje pero me siento feliz de poder estar con la princesa flama y sabes una cosa jake, ahora me doy cuenta de que la Dulce Princesa nos es tan hermosa como ya pensaba_

_Jake: lo que pasa es que ahora vez las cosas desde otro angulo hermano, me hubiera gustado que hubieras dicho eso hace unos meses , jejeje_

_Finn: si se que hubiera dicho que solo amaba a la Dulce Princesa , pero en fin , ya es tarde lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir_

_Jake: tienes razon bro_

_Al Dia Siguiente_

_Finn: hahaha jake que hay de desayunar_

_Jake: burritos de todo hermano _

_Finn: jeje sabes que me encantan tus burritos de todo_

_Finn: aaaaa ese burrito estuvo genial Jake_

_Jake:jejeje que bueno que te halla gustado, y por cierto ¿ hoy no vas a ir a ver a la princesa flama?_

_Finn: tienes razon jake se me hace tarde para mi cita regreso en la noche _

_Jake: ok bro solo alejate del nivel 15_

_Finn : sigo sin entender eso _

_Jake : y adonde piensas llevarla bro_

_Finn: no lo se adonde sea que ella quiera , pero puede ser que la lleve a pasear por el dulce reino jijiji_

_Jake: solo cuidate de que no te vea la dulce princesa por que ya vez que se pone toda celosa_

_Finn: tienes razon jake _

_Jake : por cierto ya llevas la flor de magias elementales , recuerda que si no realizas el conjuro no podras besar a tu princesa como lo haces muy a menudo_

_Finn: tienes razon bro dejame ver si la tengo. Ammmm. Aqui esta _

_Jake : ok bro ve que se te hace tarde_

_Finn:si tienes razon , adios_

_Mientras Tanto En El Reino Del Fuego_

_PF:me voy papá voy a mi cita con finn_

_RF:mmmm sabes que no me gusta que salgas diario con finn , pero a probado su valentia y destreza para el combate es digno de ser tu novio hija_

_PF:si papá lo se pero no te preocupes padre prometo atender mas los asuntos reales y que no me distraigan tanto mis citas con mi novio ¿ok?_

_RF: ok solo no llegues tarde_

_PF:de acuerdo papi , lo mas probable es que vallamos de paseo al dulce reino y como no esta muy lejos no llegare tan tarde_

_RF: me parece bien hija , saluda a la dulce princesa de mi parte_

_PF:ok papá lo hare , y me voy que se me hace tarde_

_RF: si hija cudate a mucho , aaa , y tambien saluda a finn de mi parte_

_PF:ok _


	2. Chapter 2

PULSO ÁMOROSO 2

Fuego Amoroso  
Finn: rayos , se me hace tarde para mi cita con la princesa flama  
A finn se le hacia tarde para su cita con la princesa flama debido a que , no queria llegar con las manos manos vacias , paso a dar una pequeña visita la la casa e tronqutos para que le horneara uno de sus deliciosos pasateles con manzanas que el mismo habia recolectado dias antes

( flashback)

Finn: hola tronqutos  
Tronqutos: hola finn me da gusto verte , ¿quieres que te prepare un pastel de manzana?  
Finn:si tronquitos justamente a eso venia , tengo una cita con la princesa flama y quisiera saber si pudieras hornearme un pastel con estas manzanas que recolecte con jake  
Tronquitos:si fin con gusto les horneare un pastel a ti y a tu novia

(fin del flashback)

Fin vio a la princesa flama que estaba a las puertas del dulce reino , y vio que desde el umbral , los colores de la princesa flama resaltaba un hermoso matiz naranja que hipnotizaban  
Finn:hoo….ooo…la mi princesa  
La princesa flama se ruborizo un poco al ver a fin , que ,aunque ya habían pasado a ser novio, ese gran paso la hacia sentir especial, amada, y sobre todo, que aunque pasara lo que pasara , fin siempre estaría con ella en todo momento  
PF:hola mi finnn no sabes cuanto me alegra verte (ay por primera ves agrego) amor  
Al oir esto fin se ruborizo un poco , que , al ser de piel muy blanca, la princesa flama lo pudo notar , por lo cual se alegro  
Finn:bueno , es hora de empezar nuestra cita mi princesa , tengo pensado en ir al ducle reino ¿no se que pienses tu?  
PF:si fin me parece una buena idea  
Finn:oooh , por cierto se me olvidaba aplicar el hechizo de magias elementales  
PF:tienes razón mi amor  
Una ves aplicado el hechizo de magias elementales la pareja se tomo de las manos y se pusieron a ver el esplendor del dulce reino y tratar asuntos relacionados con su recién fundada relación y como les afectaría la presencia de la dulce princesa mientras ellos paseaban en el dulce reino  
Finn: te gusta el dulce reino princesa flama  
PF:si finn es muy hermoso el dulce reino , tan vivo , tan feliz :)  
Al decir esto finn noto que la princesa se perdia en sus pensamientos , lo cual hizo que le finn se ruborizara un poco  
Finn: mira princesa flama un dulce parque , es un buen lugar para poder comer el pastel que taje con nosotros  
PF:me parece una buena idea finn  
Al estar de acuerdo ambos procedieron a sentase en una banca y admirar el bello paisaje que le regalaba del dulce parque , al estar compartiendo el pastel la. Princesa flama se dirigio a finn  
PF: ¿finn?  
Finn:si princesa  
PF: finn al observar a los niños me pregunto como serian nuestros hijos  
Finn: que...que...que... Princesa creo que es muy pronto para hablar sobre ese tema  
PF:tienes razon finn pero al ver a los dulces niños me surgio esa pregunta  
Finn:bueno... Este...  
Finn ya no pudo continuar debido a que a ellos se acerco la dulce princesa  
Para finn esto esto seria malo ya que la dulce princesa y la princesa flama no se trataban , aunque la soportaba mas que a marceline


	3. Chapter 3

PULSO ÁMOROSO 3

UNA CITA EXCEPCIONAL  
Finn: me lleva el chanfle ... Me lleva el chanfle...  
Fue lo unico que pudo pensar al ver que la dulce princesa se acercaba a ellos , pero solo mirara a finn, este se sintio incomodo  
DP:¡hola finn¡...hola princesa flama  
Lo dijo casi sin ganas pero sinperder su postura dulce que la caracterizaba  
Finn: hooo...oooolaa dulce princesa , que gusto encontrarte por aqui  
PF: me da gusto verte dulce princesa  
La princesa flama tenia cierto respeto por la soberana del dulce reino , ya que , pensaba que ella podria verse asi en algunos años  
Finn: ¿ que raro encontrate paseando por el dulce reino?  
La dulce princesa no solia salir a caminar por el dulce reino , ya que segun ella , tenia asuntos reales que atender  
DP: veras finn hoy tenia la tarde libre y decidi ver el esplendor del dulce reino  
Finn penso que ese seria un buen petexto para poder "arruinar" Su cita con la princesa flama  
PF: asi es dulce princesa tienes un hermoso reino  
DP: jijiji gracias princesa flama  
Finn: bueno fue un placer verte princesa  
PF: fue un gusto verte otra vez princesa , nos vemos  
DP:oooo... Finn ya que tengo la tarde libre pense que podriamos hacer algo , los tres  
Lo que finn se esperaba , la dulce princesa esperaba la oportunidad para arruinar la cita con su princesa , claro quie ese fue un riesgo que acepto y sabia al invitarla a pasar la tarde al dulce reino  
Finn: si la princesa flama quiere ... Pues...  
PF: ammm ... Pues... Bueno ya que  
DP:genial , talvez prodriamos ir al dulce cine o a la dulce feria, en finn a donde ustedes quieran  
Finn y la princesa flama dijeron al unisono  
¡al dulce cine¡ sabian que si estaban en el cine ambos podrian tomarse de las manos , abrazarse y , tal vez , si la ocasion lo permitia Podia darle uno que otro beso travieso a su princesa  
DP: me parece bien , hoy se estrena rastro de calor y por ser princesas tal vez y obtengamos buenos lugares  
Durante el camino al dulce cine platicaron de cosas triviales como lo hermoso del dulce reino , como era el rey flama con la princesa y segun finn podia entenderlo " cosas de mujeres" , lo cual hacia que de vez en cuando lo excluyeran de cirtas partes de la conversación. Al llegar al dulce cine le abrieron paso a las princesas y por eso pudieron obtener lugares en la 3 fila  
La pelicula transcurria normalmente con ciertas escenas en el que , debido al interés que le ponia bonnibel , daba lugar a que finn y su princesa se tomaran de la mano o se abrazaran mutuamente  
DP:finn deja de abrazar a tu novia ...vas a hacer que nod saquen  
Dijio bonnie algo malhumorada por ver como ellos se abrazaban .los chicos solo rieron al ver la cara de la princesa  
PF:no te preocupes , bonnie , si nos sacan del cine yo me voy con MI finn y te esperamos afuera  
La pincesa lo dijo con naturalidad como si quisiera acariciar los entimientos de dulce princesa solo la miro contrariada y siguio obsevando la pelicula  
PF:finn ,dame un beso mi heroe  
Finn se puso rojo al oir las palabras de la chica pero al ver que bonnie estaba absorta en la pelicula accedio  
Finn: como tu ordenes mi princesa  
Lo sugiente fue tan indescriptible para finn que sintio que volaba. Sintio como la panza le cosquilleaba , los labios le sabian a miel y sentia que nada en el mundo importaba mas que el y su princesa  
DP: finn ... Nos van a sacar del cine  
Le dijo la dulce princesa , pero al decircelo no pudo evitar sentirse celosa . Como era posible que se besaran en su presencia , en su reino y mas importante como era posible que finn lo hiciera como si ella no estuviera enfrente de el , estaba celosa y eso era lgo que iba a arreglar  
Despues de ver la pelicula , fueron a tomar un cafe en el dulce starbucks , luego la dulce princesa quiso irse ya que , segun ella no queria dormirse tarde . De camino al dulce palacio finn fue excluido por las chicas con otra " charla de chicas " cosa que finn no comprendia bien n cosa que fin vio bien ya que , como le dijo marceline alguna vez, "es bueno para una chica tener un poco de mistero. La velada había sido excepcional y a lo lejos fin pudo divisar el dulce palacio.


	4. Chapter 4

PULSO ÁMOROSO 4

Un duelo justo  
Finn alcaza a divisar el dulce castillo y sabia que noi eran buenas noticias ya que , posiblemente , la dulce princesa trataria de quedarse solo con el o algo parecido  
Finn: bueno princesa hemos llegado jeje fue en gusto salir contigo , pero tambien tengo que ir a dejar a mi novia al reino del fuego. Ok ?  
DP: claro finn nos veremos mañana heroe ( lo besa muy tiernamente , cosa que a finn lo sorprende y hace que la princesa flama se convierta en titan de fuego)  
PF: asi que me engañas con ella finn , ya veran los 2 , los quemare vivos  
Finn: no no tranquila amor tu sabes que no te engaño con ella , ademas tu viste todo lo que sucedio y no me negaras que fue algo que ella quiso hacer , es mas , dulce princesa podrias explicarme por que hiciste eso  
DP:si finn , ya no aguanto mas no debi haberte rechazado , no debi decirte que eras muy joven , no debi rechazar tus sentimiento hacia ami , finn , te amo y por eso hice lo que hice  
PF:eso no cambia el echo de que el es mi novio y no te hara caso , ahora el esta conmigo y no le hace falta nada , ¿ verdad finn?  
Cuando las 2 ven a finn el se queda pensativo debatiendose interiormente por sus sentimientos , definitivamente , era la pelea mas dificil de su vida y aunque tenia una idea. No sabia como lo tomarian ambas princesas  
Finn: a las 2 las quiero mucho y de ambas estoy enamorado , lo mejor para ambas es que piense bien las cosas , debo encontarme conmigo mismo y ver con cual de las 2 me voy a quedar ¿ok?  
Las princesas vieron esto como que no las queria pero al ver la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y la confianza que esta les daba accedieron a tal peticion  
DP:esta bien finn me parece un duelo justo , que pienses las cosas y decidas cual de las 2 es mejor para ti  
PF:si finn a mi tambien me parece un duelo justo ' lo mas prudente es que valla al reino de fuego  
DP:pero finn a donde iras a pensar las cosas  
Finn:voy a exiliarme 2 años en donde no les dire , para que no me busquen y despues de ese lapso las esperare aqui en el dulce castillo para anunciar mi respuesta. ¿ que les parece ?  
DP:es mucho tiempo no crees finn , deberias e reducirlo a la mitad  
PF:si finn que haremos tanto tiempo sin ti  
Finn:si tienes razon amor un año , esta bien regresare antes de que cumpla 15 años , es mas , mi regalo de cumpleaños que me dare es anunciar a mi ... Prometida  
!PROMETIDA! Dijeron ambas princesas con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegria  
Finn:si asi es siento. Que es hora de decidir con quien pasare el resto de mi vida. Bueno es hora de que me valla tengo que platicar esto con jake y arreglar mis cosas para mi viaje  
ambas princesas asistieron y dedicandole un beso cada una se retiraron , cada quien a su casa  
DP: ( pensando para. Si )ay ojala mi finn escoja casarse conmigo. Como el rey el dulce reino y yo sere su reina , ay finn ojala escojas bien con quien quieres pasar el resto de tus dias  
PF: ( pensando para si ) finn me escojera a mi , no creo creo que escoja a bonnibell ademas yo soy su novia ahora y lo seguire siendo  
Despes de que finn llegara a ver a jake le platico todo lo ocurrido , desde que invito a la princesa flama hasta el beso con la dulce princesa  
Jake:jejeje estas metido en un buen lio amoroso valla que la dulce princesa me sorprendio , lo que es mas , como no se peleo con tu novia en ese mismo instante  
Finn:si ami tambien me sorprendio eso , pero no les dije que ay una tercera que me gusta para casarme esa tercera es... Marceline  
Jake: como que marceline bro , que no te basta con tener a la dulce princesa y a la princesa flama peleando por ti  
Finn: lo se lo se jake pero es que marcy siempre me acompaña en mis aventuras , siempre esta ay para y siempre me a apoyado , en cambio a la dulce princesa apenas le gusto y la princesa flama apenas la conoci  
Jake: mmmm lo que vallas a decidir siempre te apoyare y tambien a donde vallas te estare esperando hermano  
Finn: gracias jake , se que siempre puedo confiar en ti , es mas te dire a donde tengo pensado ir  
Jake: ok bro cuentame  
Finn: primero ire a ver a marceline para aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ella , despues me ire al tibet para ser entrenado por los monjes tibetanos . Despues ire a estambul para aclarar mi mente con los musulmanes ( nota: esto los saque de una pelicula VAN HELSING si les interesa , con monjes y musulmanes me refiero a magos )despues regresare al dia de mi cumpleaños para anunciar. Mi prometida  
Jake penso que era mucho para un casi quinceañero pero al final de cuentas decidio apoyarlo  
Jake: esta bien bro si eso es lo que quieres hacer respetare tu posicion  
Finn:si bro muchas gracias , bueno voy a arreglar mis cosas para irme , me ire hoy en la noche , la pasare con marcy y si no me deja esta misma noche me ire  
Jake vio esto no muy bien pero decidio ayudarlo con sus cosas , finn solamente decidio irse con 4 armas , la espada de la familia de jake , un arma muy extraña que jake le dijo que era de la guerra e los champiñones con varias con "balas" ( el arma es la killer7 de wesker de RE4) una daga y varios metros de hilo filoso. Tambien se llevo el enchiridion , las lagrimas de ciclope, varios burritos de todo y litros de jugo e naranja , esta vez finn decidio irse sin su gorro dejando al descubierto su extensa cabellera rubia  
Jake: ay hermano te voy a extrañar mucho  
Finn: yo tambien jake cuida mucho a mis 3 chicas y por favor , no dejes que los gusanos se metan a mi cama  
Jake:jejeje esta bien finn lo prometo , cuidate mucho y nos veremos en tu cumple finn  
Finn asistio y se dispuso a ir a casa de marceline , dispuesto a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. En el camino finn iva meditanto sobre como reaccionaria marceline ante las noticias que le daria y tambien que estaria pensando las 2 princesas sobre el. Y sobre lo que les habia dicho. Cuando finn lego a la casa de marceline vio que estaba sola , tocando su bajo y succionando una fresa  
Marcy : hola finn , meda gusto verte , pero no crees que es un poco tarde  
Finn:si es algo tarde , pero quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo y lo mas conveniente es que sea ahora mismo , crees poder?  
Marcy: si finn claro sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para  
Finn paso a su sala y al hacerlo se sentia nervioso como era posible decirle a marceline lo que sentia por ella , lo que s mas , que pensaria ella  
Finn: bueno Marcy estoy aqui por 3 razones la 1 es si me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy , la razon es la 2 por la que estoy aqui , voy a iniciar un viaje para encontrarme contigo mismo , la causa es la 3 por la que estoy aqui , me gustan 3 chicas marcy dentro de las cuales estas tu y no me decido por cual y si , me gustas marcy  
Marceline al oir esto se quedo ruborizada y sorprendida , su amigo finn le confesaba que sentia algo por ella , pero le molesto el escuchar que habia y , por primera vez en muchos años sintio... Celos, pero unos celos que la consumian  
Marcy: finn debo confesar que tu tambien me gustas y desde hace tiempo que te has vuelto mas guapo y fuerte , pero es necesario ese viaje  
Finn:si marcy debo decidir si me quedo contigo , con bonnie o con la princesa flama  
Marcy:esta bien finn , pero lo mejor es que te vallas de aqui , no es por que no quiera estar contigo si no por que ahora pienso con claridad y se que este viaje esta bien pero mañana , no te dejare ir  
Finn lo penso un poco y decidio irse, le habia ido mejor con marcy de lo que esperaba , incluso hasta le confeso que el tambien le gustaba a el  
Finn: nos veremos dentro de 1 año marcy y creme que te tendre en mi corazon diario  
Marcy: yo tambien finn te quiero mucho y , por favor , cuidate mucho  
Antes de que partiera finn le dedico un tierno beso en la boca , cosa que a marcy ruborizo mucho , por fin estaba besado al chico con el que habia soñado dia con dia desde que lo conocio. Marcy no pudo aguantar la ganas y lo abrazo , finn tambien la abrazo y alzandola la llevo a su cama  
Finn : marcy te amo y quiero pasar contigo mi ultima noche mi amor  
Marcy:esta bien mi heroe  
Despues de lo dicho finn empezo sa tocar y besar a marcy como no lo habia hecho, metia la mano debajo e su blusa y su falda . Marceline tambien le metia la mano a finn dentro del pantalon y ambos sentian que de verdad se amaban. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos finn comenzo a hacerle el amor a marcy ambos se ruborizaron y asi se la pasaron como 15 minutos , despues de esto finn no aguanto mas y se vino dentro de marcy , sus gritos se oyeron por toda la cueva que hasta asustaron a las pocas aves que habian , despues de esto ambos terminaron prasticandose sexo oral .  
Finn:( agitado ) valla marcy esto es lo mejor que e hecho en mi vida , mejor que cualquiera e mis aventuras  
Marcy: lo ves finn finn , no necesitas a la princesa flama o a bonnie , me tienes ami  
Finn solamente pudo sonreir y se durmio  
En un sueño que tuvo esa misma noche su padre , joshua le decia que debia de pensar las cosas con mas claridad , que no comiera ansias y que hiciera su viaje , lo cual lo desperto sudando en la madrugada  
Finn:voy a tener que hacer ese viaje despues de todo , tal ves cuando regrese sea mas veloz y fuerte  
Finn se levanto y vio que marcy todavia seguia durmiendo , se alisto rapido y se fue con mucho sigilo ya que no queria despertar a su amada .  
Cuando salio vio que todavia era e noche , no sabia con exactitud que hora era , pero al parecer el amanecer tardaria . Decidio pasar a un lago cercano a tomar un poco de agua e iniciar su viaje , cuando llego vio a la dulce princesa platicando con mentita a la orilla del lago, se metio en unos arbustos para escuchar su conversacion con mentita  
DP: es que yo amo a finn mentita , lo amo desde que deje de tener 13, pero sabes algo mentita siento que los celos me consumen al verlo con marceline o con la princesa flama  
Mentita: pero mi lady el joven finn ya tiene novia y aunque el todavia sienta algo por ud , la joven marcy no se quedara con los brazos cruzados ni tampoco su actual novia  
DP:lo se mentita pero aun asi voy a luchar por finn , cueste lo que cueste  
De repente sale finn e entre los arbustos y se dirije a mentita  
Finn: mentita podrias ejarnos solos a la princesa y a mi  
Mentita: claro joven finn  
Despues de que mentita se fue finn se sento al lado de la princesa  
DP:finn no sabes cuanto te amo , cuanto quisiera que reinaras conmigo el dulce reino , cuanto...  
La princesa no pudo terminar por que finn la beso lo cual hiso que entendiera que el tambien la amara  
Finn:si princesa lo se , pero antes de dejarte quiero pasar lo que queda de la noche contigo  
La princesa le contesto con un beso y finn lo respondió hasta que la princesa se puso encima finn y comenzo a quitarle la camisa a finn , dejando al descubierto su buena figura  
Finn: princesa ... Te amo  
Fue lo ultimo que articulo ya que despues finn comenzo a desvestir a la princesa .  
Despues la princesa se acosto en el pasto y fin se abalanzo hacia ella , finn comenzo a masturbuar a la princesa lo cual hizo ques e sonrojara y que diera unos gemidos que eran musica para finn  
DP: ahhhhhh sigue asi mi rey  
Despues ambos se desvistieron entre si y finn comenzo a hacerle el amor a la princesa  
La princesa sentia que era la mejor sensacion que habia experimentado una mezcla de extasis y amor . Finn noto que por su miembro escurria un hilito de sangre color "rosa" pero no le tomo importancia . Cuando estaba en el climax finn le dijo a la princesa  
Finn:princesa ne vengo  
DP: ahhhh si ... Mi ... Reeeeyyyyy  
Finn se vino dentro de la princesa lo cual hizo que ambos terminaran cansados y recostados uno del otro  
Finn se sentia confuso con ambas se sentia bien y habia experimentado la mejor aventura e su vida , sin embargo , la princesa se quedo dormida en el pecho de finn pero este no , se quedo pensando en su viaje y en las pruebas que se avecinaban . Sea lo que sea , el sabia qie contaba con el amor de la reina e los vampiros Marceline y la princesa del dulce reino Bonnibell  
Finn: bueno es hora de que me valla y , mirando al amanecer dijo , creo que sera un buen dia  
Finn tomo sus cosas y se fue no sin antes darle un beso a su amada en la mejilla y deseando que pudiera encontrar la respuesta que tanto deseaba


	5. Chapter 5

PULSO ÁMOROSO 5

y tu miradaaa, me corta la respiracion , me quema el almaaa y me acelera el corazon  
Reik

¿a quien amas de verdad? Parte 1  
Finn sabia que pasar por lo que segun jake denomino "lo que quedo de la guerra de los champiñones" no iva a ser facil . Por lo que el habia escuchado era un especie de pueblo fantasma, plagado de criaturas peores que en la nocheosfera ,segun le habia dicho marcy.  
Cuando finn alcanzo a ver a lo lejos el pueblo , empezo a sentirse mal , la cabeza le empezo a dar vueltas y sentia que el pecho se le comprimia . A medida que se acercaba , finn empezo a sentirse peor , escupio sangre y despues de dar unos pasos se desmayo dejando a su suerte su vida .  
Cuando finn desperto estaba acostado en una banca y vio todo con neblina, se pregunto como habia llegado hay , mejor pregunta , ¿ quien lo habia traido?  
Finn: sera mejor que encuentre un mapa de esta region , es muy ...tetrico aqui  
Finn se dio cuenta que habia un tablero de anuncios al lado de el banco donde se encontraba  
Finn comenzo a examinarlo y se dio cuenta que los sition que estaban resaltados con rosa era donde tenia que ir , o al menos eso le habia dicho jake.  
Tomo aire y decidio que el primer lugar que visitaria seria el hospital para ver como se encontraba  
Finn: valla si esto lo hicieron humanos como yo , hacian buenas cosas , ademas de como han perdurado con el tiempo , facil , estas construcciones resisten mas que el dulce reino  
Y en efecto finn tenia razon , se quedo varios minutos observando el hospital , tenia una entrada con rejas de hacero que era mas resistente que el dulce de acero , ademas la entrada del hospital tenia gruesas puertas de acero , mucho mas resistente y mejor que la entrada del dulce reino  
Cuando finn entro al hospital supuso que tambien hay deberia de encontrar un mapa  
Finn. Valla es bonito el hospital , me hubiera gustado ver en su mejor epoca. Oh mi hay un mapa en ese tablero  
Finn vio el mapa y vio que el hospital era mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera  
Finn: mmmm a donde ire primero , lo mas recomendable es que valla a la planta de arriba probablemente haya alguien ay  
En su camino finn decidio examinar las otras habitaciones que le quedaban de paso . Algunas abrieron y habia mas cartuchos del arma que le habia dado y encontro una caja muy rara que decia " cartuchos para escopeta " y , aunque finn no sabia que era decidio llevar todo lo que encontrara.  
Finn: valla esto se parece mucho al dulce reino , me imagino que mi princesa saco la idea de aqui  
Cuando se dispuso a ir a la siguiente planta se dispuso a tomar el elevador , al llegar se topo con una pincesa extraordinarimente hermosa , finn no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a esa chica hasta que ella le dijo  
PA: hey , tu eres finn el humano  
Finn: si pero , quien eres tu ?  
PA: soy la princesa ambar del reino de la joya , estoy aqui para ayudarte a encontrate a ti mismo , para eso estas haciendo este viaje no es asi  
Finn: de echo si , quiero saber a quien realmente amo  
PA: bueno finn te preguntaras por que estoy aqui y la realidad es que tengo 2 propositos, 1: debo decirte que debes de tener una voluntad de fuego para poder acecarte aqui , nadie a pasado oor aqui desde hace muchos años , el ultimo en pasar por aqui fue el legendario billy. 2: tambien estoy aqui para ayudarte en tu viaje , dejame decirte que no sera facil y desde este punto las cosas comenzaran a complicarse demasiado  
Finn: quiere decir que sera mi compañera de viaje  
PA: ( sonriendo ) no desde este punto pero si en tu siguiente destino , al final , cuando mates al jefe de aqui sabras a donde tienes que ir  
Finn solamente vio como la princesa subia po el ascensor y dedicandole una sonrisa coqueta le dijo  
PA: nos veremos pronto finn ;)  
Finn: princesa...  
Ya no pudo terminar su frase por que las puertas del elevador lo impidieron  
Finn: tengo que encontrar a la princesa , tengo que encontrarla  
Finn no queria dejar a tal hemosura en merced el pueblo , pero tambien queria platicar con ella , queria conocerla , queria... Gustarle, finn vio que el elevador se detuvo en el 2 piso asi que decidio ir en su busqueda  
Cuando llego a la 2 planta finn vio que estaba muy obscura si que decidio encender la linterna que traia en una bolsa de su pecho  
Al entrar finn vio a una enfermera , parecia enferma , se movia de manera irregular  
Finn: disculpe , puede ayuda...  
Lo que vio finn lo dejo atonito, la enfermea no tenia rostro y a su vez salieron varias eran como 15 y todas traian un bisturi muy afilado , se acercaban a finn peligrosamente  
Finn no sabia que hacer era muy pequeño el lugar asi que la espada de la familia no era su opcion . Las enfermeras comenzaron a estar cada vez mas cerca de finn y este no sabia que hacer  
Finn: un momento si se que hacer , gracias jake  
Finn saco el arma que jake le habiadado y disparo  
Finn: oh por glob , pero que potencia esto es un arma muy poderosa , hasta podria decir que mas que la espada e la familia  
Con la velocidad de un rayo finn dio el 1 disparo y se quedo atonito cuando vio que la bala hizo contacto con la enfermera y esta le hizo un enorme hueco en el pecho , pero no solo a ella si no tambien a las otras 2 que estaban detras de ella .  
PAZZ , PAZZ , PAZZ, con tan solo 3 disparon finn habia acabado con todas las enfermeras . Le sorprendio mucho el arma que le habia dado su hermano , era potente , rapida y al disparar la bala salia con un sonido que hacia que finn tuviera el impulso psicológico necesario que tanto necesitaba  
Finn: valla que arma tan excelente , con esto seguro sera facil  
Finn decidio probar las puertas que tenia a su alrededor , la pelea con las enfermeras hizo que los cadaveres impidieran el paso a las otras puertas , solo tenia acceso a las primeras 2. Finn probo la primera y vio que no se abria , intento con la segunda y esta abrio , todo lo que encontro fueron mas cartuchos de killer7 y escopeta y una bebida muy aperecida a las que le daba bonnie cuando se enfermaba , ya casi justo al irse noto algo raro en el espejo que estaba en una pared  
Finn: que extraño soy yo pero estan... MARCY y BONNIE , esperen ay alguien mas ... Princesa Ambar?  
PA: finn voltea  
Finn volteo y vio que la princesa ambar estaba detras e el , no habia escuchado cuando llego pero no le tomo importancia  
Finn: princesa que gusto encontrarla de nuevo  
PA: gracias finn . Finn ¿sabes que s este espejo?¿sabes por que ves a marcy y bonnie aun cuando no estan aqui?  
Finn:en realidad no princesa esto me tiene muy confundido  
PA: bueno finn te explicare , pero ven vamos a sentarnos  
Finn:ok princesa como ordene  
La princesa le dedico la misma sonrisa coqueta y paso a explicarle  
PA:finn lo que viste en el espejo son a las personas que amas ( finn se sonrojo un poco ) el hecho de que aparecieran las 2 quiere decir que tu las amas  
Finn: entonces quiere decir que no amo a la princesa flama como ,yo pense?  
PA: exactamente finn , debido a que no puedes tener la relacion que deseas  
Finn: tiene sentido  
PA: ahora finn , debes de atravesar el espejo  
Finn: pero eso es imposible princesa  
PA: no aqui heroe , no aqui  
Y levantandose y dirijiendose a la puerta dijo  
PA: nos veremos pronto , heroe ;)  
La princesa se fue y dejo solo a finn , todavia se podia ver a marcy y a bonnie en el espejo , pero para sorpresa de finn tambien aparecio la princesa ambar  
Finn: que extraño lo mejor es que intente cruzar el espejo como dijo ambar  
Cuando finn trato de cruzarlo , tomo vuelo y para su sorpresa si cruzo el espejo . Cuando se levanto vio por el espejo el otro lado de la habitacion, eran muy diferentes en donde estaba finn se respiraba el olor dulzon a sangre .  
Finn: esto es muy extraño y esta muy obscuro , lo mejor es que termine esto rapido  
Antes de salir noto que habia una nota en la camilla donde el se habia sentado con ambar , la nóta decia: " finn para poder pasar por este lugar debes e matar a todos los moustros , al final se te revelara donde tienes que . P.d: cuidate mucho , heroe"  
Finn: jeje es muy tierno que la princesa se preocupe po mi , tal vez yo tambien le guste a ella  
Finn dejo que su imaginacion volara y se disputo a salir e la habitacion , dispuesto a pasar la 1 prueba  
2 horas despues y con las emociones de finn a flor de piel estaba listo para el uktimo reto , el jefe final , no habia sido facil para fin al salir de la habitacion de el espejo se topo con unas 20 enfermeras y eso tambien habia sido en los demas pisos. Finn se dirijia a la recepcion con la esperanza de encontrarse con ambar , al llegar encontro la nota en una mesita del centro y en el sillon un arma muy extraña , la nota decia " finn me a gusto que estes leyendo esto ya que lograste matarlos a todos , ahora ebes de matar al jefe de esta zona , esta en el sotano , te e hecho un regalo finn esta en el sillon , es una escopeta hecha de platino e iridio con unos hermosos rubies en los cañones , por favor usala fin , me importas mucho y anque el arma que te dio jake es mas poderosa , esta la hize con mis propias manos para , si llegas a pasar esta zona te espero en la entarada del Sanatorio mississipi queen XD"  
Al terminar de leer la carta finn vio que el arma era hermosa , algo deseable a los ojos y , gracias a los libros que bonnie le habia hecho leer sabia como recargarla , sin embargo el sentimiento que desarrollo hacia la princesa el reino de la joya crecia mas y mas , ella era morena con hemosos zafiros en su cuerpo un poco mas alta que finn y por lo que podia supone finn tal vez era tan hermosa como bonnie o maceline o incluso mucho mas . Finn se sacudio la cabeza en señal de dejar de vagar por su mente y se dispuso a ir, por cierto la princesa no le habia dicho a finn donde se encontraba la bestia  
Finn: mmmm si estaba en el piso 2 y no vi nada raro en este ni en el 1 ni aqui debe de estar en... El Sotano  
Cuando finn llego a la puerta que daba el sotano la abrio y vio que habia una escalera que bajaba hacia otra puerta , sin embago finn noto que esta ultima puerta tenia una extraña inscripcion que decia: " el reptil yace al acecho , esperando el momento oportuno de capturar a su presa , riendose de todo va sobre ella dejando al descubierto sus poderosas fauces"  
Finn: parece que voy a enfrentarme a una especi de reptil , asi que , esta va por ti ambar  
Antes de que finn abriera la puerta sintio un tremendo dolor de cabeza volteo y se soprendio de lo que vio ,MARCY Y BONNIElo estaban saludando  
Finn: o estoy alucinando o sigo dormido jeje  
Marcy: no mi amor no estas alucinando , bonnie encontro la forma de proyectarnos contigo , gracias a que es una cerebrito  
DP: asi es mi heroe , queriamos decirte que cualquier pruwba que afrontes la podras vencer . Y que nunca dudes del amor que te tengamos nosotras siempre te amaremos  
Finn: gracias amores esto es muy hermoso de su parte  
Marcy: oh finn tenemos algo que decite las 2 , pero no sabemos como decirtelo  
Finn: pueden decirme cualquier cosa mis amores  
Las chicas tomaron aliento y dijeron al unisono...! ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS !  
Finn: queeee , pero , cuando , no es que no me agrade al contrario solo quiero saber como paso  
DP: bueno finn recuerdas que antes de irte pasaste la noche con nosotras , bueno resulta que el haber hecho el amor con las 2 te trajo 2 hijos , uno de marcy y uno mio , eso significa que ahora eres rey del dulce reino y rey de los vampiros  
Finn estaba que no cabia de felicidad , iva a ser papá, sus dos amores se habian llevado bien con la noticia y era rey no solo de un reino sino de 2  
Finn: valla pero que feliz me han hecho con esa noticia mis amores , pero si me disculpan , tengo que terminar en este pueblo para poder reunirme con ambas  
Las 2 chicas asistieron y , dedicandole un hermoso beso a finn se despidieon de su esposo  
Finn: bueno ahora debo desacerme de este tipo y reunirme con ambar  
Cuando finn entro en el sotano se quedo horrorizado , vio una gran flama que le recordo a la princesa flama , ademas vio a lo lejos a la criatura , era enorme , era una especie reptil tenia un cuerno que sali de su nariz y era enorme era como 10 veces el tamaño de finn o incluso mas . La unica ventaja que vio entre todo este infierno era que el sotano era una estancia grande y podia usar la espada de la familia en ese lugar  
Finn: valla valla valla , esto tiene que ser una broma  
Con la velocidad del rayo el reptil se abalanzo contra finn y el impacto fue tan fuerte que finn termino estrellandose contra la pared  
Finn: aggghhhh , jaja ese si me dolio jaja  
Finn tomo la escopeta de la princesay le disparo a la criatura cuando esta se le venia encima , el impacto dio en los dientes de la criatura e hizo que esta retrocedier  
Finn: jaja muchas gracias ambár  
Fue lo unico que finn penso al ver como la criatura retrocedia y lo veia con un odio animal  
La criatura volvio a abalanzarse en contro de finn , pero fue inutil finn le disparo con la killer7 en la cabeza y dio un grito de dolor que se escucho en todo el hospital  
PA: lo has logrado mi heroe  
Penso ambar al escuchar el llanto de la bestia por todo el vestíbulo  
PA: creo que es hora de irme  
Finn remato con una patada a la bestia y esta dejo de respirar. Cuando de prontro , vio que de la bestia salia lo que parecia ser...  
Finn: ¿ ropa ?  
En efecto ea ropa muy diferente a la suya , era una camisa ligera con cuello en V color negra , unos jeans negros entubados del mismo color y unos tenis con una paloma de los 2 lados yparecidos a unos converse color crema. De pronto finn empezo a sentirse mareado y en el momento que se disponia a salir se desmayo junto al cadaver de la bestia


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen por tardarme mucho por hacer el ficc , pero tuve problemas personales (bahhhh me sali de mi casa y me la pase de fiesta en fiesta)por eso me tardeasi que aqui les dejo el nuevo cap de mi ficabra nuevas sorpresas y dinn aprendera nuevas coas prop mejor leanloy el Boonceline lo estoy hacendi

** no te preocupes si no tienes problemas , y si los tienes para que preocuparse proverbio chino**

_A quien amas de verdad? Parte 2_

_Cuando finn desperto no se encontraba en la habitacion que el recordaba , estaba en una habitacion de hospital , sin embargo , noto que no estaba solo , ya que , tenia una. Gasa en su vientre y estaba limpio _

_PA: valla heroe , hasta que despertaste _

_Se encontraba confundido, no sabia como habia llegado ay , solo sabia que estaba bien y feliz de tener , precisamente en ese lugar a alguien que e preocupara por el_

_Finn: como llegue aqui?_

_PA: ese no s el problema , al haberte desecho de esa criatura tienes 2 opciones de aqui e adelante( y recitando un poema dijo) Pongo delante e ti la vida y la muerte , el bien y el mal a fin de que decidas y te beneficies a ti mismo_

_Finn: esta bien ... Pero que..._

_De repente salio lo que parecia ser un reloj de las manos de la princesa _

_PA: toma finn esto es el camino y la verda y la vida_

_Finn vio que reloj marcaba las 10:10 y tenia del lado derecho " tue 18 2512" _

_Finn: para que esto princesa _

_PA: esto es un reloj del tiempo , te permitira viajar a traves del tiempo en las diferentes epocas de la historia_

_Finn: y que se supone que hare con el _

_PA: bueno al ser el ultimo humano en Ooo, debes saber que fue de su civilizacion , quien eres y de donde vienes , pero cuidado , como te dije antes , pongo delante de ti el bien y el mal , solo un heroe de verdad sabe usarlo sabiamente , e programare una fecha en especial para ti , quiero que pongas atencion a cada detalle , y por favor , no intentes alterar la continuidad espacio-tiempo , puedes destruir el universo con tus acciones _

_Finn: entonces a eso te refieres con cuidado , pero , como es el caso que puedo destrirla _

_PA: bueno finn , si te encuentras con tu yo del pasado , puedes crear una paradoja , esto es , por ejemplo : si evitas que tus padres mueran , la familia de jake no te encontrara , no seras un aventurero y todo esto te castigara durante el tiempo que dure . Tambien si evitas que los padres de jake te encuentren , moriras_

_Finn : valla es muy complicado princesa _

_PA: lo se finn , solo , ten cuidado , aunque dejame decirte algo , las cosas que veras y sabras haran que cambies tu punto de vista de las cosas , sabras cosas que no deberias y aprenderas , hasta podrias superar a bonnie en inteligencia , a billy en batalla y al lich en las artes ya sea obscuras o blancas_

_Finn: todo esto se me hace muy interesante , pero que pasara contigo ? Como sabre a donde ir? No quiero irme de tu lado . Cuando estoy contigo siento una calma como la que no eee sentido desde que estuve con bonnie de 13 años _

_Finn comensaba a derramar lagrimas , cristalinas y de amor , no queria separarse de la princesa ambar , estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella , costara lo que costara , ella valia todos los riesgos del mundo_

_PA: ohhh finn..._

_Antes de que acabara finn se le abalanzo y la beso tiernamente , sus labios sabian a la dulce miel , era el dulce nectar de la vida , no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentia , sintio algo raro , como si su espiritu cobrara energia con cada beso que le daba , cada caricia era un potencial para el , algo indescriptible que no habia sentido ni con marcy y bonnie _

_Finn: ambar ... _

_Fue lo ultimo que articulo antes que la princesa dejara de besarlo y le dijera_

_PA: finn , hace mucho tiempo estuve perdidamente enamorada de alguien , pero la vida se interpuso en nuestro camino y pues ... Tengo miedo , no de enamorarme , si no de perder a mi enamorado_

_Finn: princesa , alguna ves escuchaste e algo llamado de LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA_

_PA: que tienes en mente finn_

_Finn: bueno , estoy dispuesto a ariesgar mi vida , si eso me permite a pasar el resto de mis ias junto_

_PA: awwwwww finn , harias eso por mi?_

_Finn: por ti hiria y volveria de la nocheosfera ... Mi amor. Bonnie me dijo que hace mil años habia algo llamado : LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA; si logro encontrarla podria pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... Seriamos ... Inmortales_

_Ambar no sabia que decir ante tal confesion , el estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella , a darlo el todo por el todo si era necesario_

_PA: finn dejame decirte algo , no se si pueda aceptar algo asi , ya una vez perdi al amor de mi vida y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder_

_Finn: jaja ntp princesa , soy el heroe de todo Ooo , el amor es el mejor impulso para hacer las cosas y creeme , se lo que voy a hacer y estoy al tanto de los riesgos _

_PA: esta bien finn , pasame el reloj para programarte la fecha _

_Finn se lo dio y vio como movia las cuerdas y cambiaba los dias , segundos y minutos _

_PA: finn te mandare por 2 cosas que quiero , una es para mi y la otra es para ti , no seran faciles de conseguir , pero si es cierto el amor que me profesas no habra problema _

_Finn: ok _

_PA: la primera sera una espada hecha de platino e iridio , juntos son mas valiosos que el mismo oro y mas resistentes a los efectos naturales , la otra cosa son 2 anillos de boda , esos estan hechos de oro forjado a mano en la edad renacentista de la humanidad , ademas , podras conocer a los pensadores de aquella epoca , te enseñaran muchas cosas que te serviran mas adelante_

_Finn: esta bien ambar , sera un placer arriesgar mi vida , para efectuar tu voluntad_

_PA: awwww finn dices cosas muy hermosas ( y tornandose seria le dijo ) te repito tus acciones pueden y lo haran si evitas los sucesos que e tienes que hacer , la mayoria de los grandes descubrimientos de tu civilizacion se basan en errores y casualidades , asi que no intentes intervenir , por cierto , mi yo del pasado no debe verte , no debo saber de ti ya que no estabamos destinados. Conocernos hasta ahora ... Mi rey_

_Finn noto a la princesa seria y decidio no interferir en los sucesos , por ahora _

_Finn: princesa que sera de ti , como sabre donde estas una vez que regrese ? Donde te encontrare? Como sabre si estas bien?_

_PA: confia en mi ;). Dejame decidrte algo sobre la fuente de la juventud eterna , siempre existio , solo que solo un grupo selecto de personas aa sabido de su paradero llamado : LA HERMANDAD DE LA VIDA . Dicha asociacion nunca a existido , bueno o al menos eso le hicieron creer a los humanos , muy pocos sabian que existia y , una verdad a la que te enfrentaras es , estas personas combatian criaturas peores que la nocheosfera, se comian viva a la gente y por causas que nadie sabia , revivian _

_Despues de esto le entrego a finn el reloj con la fecha : "mon 24 1612"_

_Finn: princesa , como empezo la guerra e los champiñones?_

_PA: estoy seguro que conoceras la respuesta a todas tu preguntas en el pasado , ahora debes partir mi amado_

_Finn: esta bien princesa te voy a extrañar mucho mi princesa_

_PA: yo tambien finn y quiero que te grabes esta fecha cruzial: " mon 1 2512"_

_Finn: y por que esa fecha ,mi amor_

_PA: ese sera el dia de nuestra boda _

_Finn: NUESTRA BODAA!( dijo finn emocionado y saltando de la cama )_

_PA: asi es finn , quiero casarme contigo y , debo confesarte algo , la guerra de los champiñones se debio a que las criaturas que combatia la hermandad de la vida , las desataron los gobiernos del mundo y eran tantos que la hermandad no pudo contenerlos , debido a esto se desato la guerra nuclear, nunca volvi a ver a mi amado despues de eso :'(_

_Finn noto que una lagrima recorria la hermosa piel de la princesa y noto que su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de aquellos dias , actos viles jamas revelados_

_Finn: ( besandola ) ntp mi princesa yo siempre estare a tu lado_

_Cuando dijo esto a la princesa le brillaron los ojos y abrazo masa. Finn_

_PA: es hora de que te vallas , recuerda , una ves que tengas la espada de platino e iridio tu sig mision sera encontrar la fuente de la juventud eterna, los anillos sera otra historia ;)_

_Finn asistio y presionando las cuerdas se alejo de los calidos brazos de ambar , todo lo que pudo ver fue como su princesa le mandaba un beso volado y se cerraba l agujero de gusano_

_Finn: valla , esto es muy extraño y muy obscuro , lo mejor es que esto sea rapidamente _

_Cuando finn divisaba el final del portal , pudo ver que se encontraban casas de estilo barroco ( o al menos eso decian los libros que le hacia leer bonnie sobre su civilizacion,) no se parecia a una a las praderas , las casas eran hechas de piedra con hermosas estatuas adornando cada esquina de las casas , las gente tambien era diferente , todos se parecian a el , y por un momento , sintio que al finn se encontraba donde debia estar_

_Finn decidio hablarle a un sujeto que estaba viendo el cielo a traves de un telescopio_

_Finn: disculpe , con quien estoy tratando _

_GG: ohhh jovencito mi nombre es Galileo Galilei, soy el creador del metodo experimental , pero dime , quien eres tu?_

_Finn: soy finn y , cree que podriamos hablar mas en privado , _

_Galilei accedio , por alguna extraña razon el chico no parecia malo ni ladron , solo parecia estar confundido , y el le aclararia todas sus dudas _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Galileo finn dijo_

_Finn: vengo del futuro , de un lugar llamado Ooo _

_Finn esperaba que galileo se burlara de el sin embargo le dijo_

_GG: valla , valla , valla , asi que algun dia podremos viajar e el tiempo , que interesante _

_Finn: entonces no cree que estoy loco ?_

_GG: jaja no claro que no , tal vez otra gente iletrada y del vulgo si , pero yo no_

_Finn: bueno , por lo que lei en los libros de historia ud descubrio que la superficie de la luna es rugosa y apoyo la teoria heliocentrica de copernico_

_GG: que hize queeee!_

_Finn: emmm olvidelo , solo digame , sabe de algo llamado , LA FUENTE D LA JUVENTUD ETERNA ?_

_GG: claro , pero las personas creen que es un mito , pero yo se que no _

_Finn: claro , verdaderamente es ud muy sabio , bueno el proposito e mi viaje es aprender todo lo que pueda de los grandes pensadores del pasado , y encontrar 3 cosas : 1- la fuente de la juventud eterna , 2- una espada de hecha de platino e iridio y 3- unos anillos muy preciosos hechos de oro puro _

_GG: bueno , veo que estas aqui por muchas cosas , puedo ayudarte a aprender y con la fuente y los anillos , pero con la espada de platino , no ya que , ni siquiera se han descubierto esos materiales , tal ves si viajas mas al futuro puedas encontrarlos , pero ahorita no _

_Finn: me parece bien , pero sabe algo de una organizacion llamada , LA HERMANDAD DE LA VIDA?_

_GG: jaja finn no creo que sea muy conveniente que te involucres muy pronto_

_Finn: me parece bien , ahora , donde puedo encontrar la fuente de la juventud ? _

_GG: mira , nosotros estamos en italia , pero segun he escuchado , la fuente esta pasando la tierra de la obscuridad , mas alla del inframundo ( nocheosfera ) esta situada en una montaña en lo alto donde se asoma una escalera que conduce al cielo , cualquiera que se bañe en sus aguas obtendra la juventud y vida eterna el resto de la eternidad_

_Finn: valla se arriesga mucho , pero se gana el doble _

_GG: asi es finn , por cierto quiero darte algo antes de que partas _

_Galileo se acerco a uno de sus estantes y saco una botella con un contenido que parecia de color ... !¿AMBAR?!_

_Finn: que es eso? _

_Pregunto finn algo nostalgico , ya que el color le recordaba a su recien amor_

_GG: esto es Panacea Universal , esto me lo dio un alquimista que es amigo mio , si tomas esto , nunca mas en la vida te enfermaras ni padeceras dolor alguno_

_Finn: :) dame ese brebajé_

_Y tomandoselo de un trago se lo acabo , pero sintio algo extraño , se sintio mas lleno de energia y su aura empezo a ponerse de colores , primero fue una que cubrio todo su cuerpo de un color Rosa , Despues fue negro claro , pero a su ves los ojos se le tornaron color carmesi y por ultimo fue color ... Ambar , pero finn sintio algo extraño , algo que no pudo controlar y al instante las auras se apagaron_

_GG: creo que todavia te hace falta entrenar finn , lo mejor es que busques tu espada de platino e iridio en otra epoca , tal ves en 1985 lo encuentres _

_Finn: esta bien , espero verte pronto galileo_

_GG: estoy seguro que asi sera finn , por lo pronto trata de encontar esos materiales y traelos aqui , a esta epoca , los llevaremos con un herrero amigo mio a que los transforme en tu espada_

_Finn: me parece bien , nos vemos en el pasado _

_GG: ;)_

_Finn movio las cuerdas del relos hasta ajustarlas en esta fecha " wed 26 1985 "_

_Cuando llego finn noto todo muy cambiado , con grandes edificaciones , y con cosas que tenian 4 ruedas y se movian velozmente _

_Finn noto que era de noche y que alguien con aliento alcoholico se le acercaba _

_B: eyyy , si tu , como te llamas _

_Finn: me llamo finn ( dijo mientras desfundaba la killer7)_

_B: tranquilo muchacho no sabes quien soy ?_

_Finn: jeje de hecho no_

_B: bueno soy el embajador de argentina , resulta que vine a italia , bueno en si deberia estar en francia , pero vamos , estan muy cerca_

_Finn: ay que haces por aqui_

_B: bueno resulta que me mandaron por el kg patron y metro patron , pero bahhhhh , que se esperen _

_Finn: y que son esas cosas _

_B: bueno son 2 cosas que estan hechas de platino e iridio y segun , son las medidas exactas _

_Finn no cabia en si de escuchar eso , habia conseguido los materiales que buscaba , solo necesitaba obtenerlos _

_Finn: bueno y donde estan _

_B: los acabo de mandar a argentina por paqueteria hace 1 hora jaja deben estar todavia ay , de hecho queda a una calle de aqui , dice en grande PAQUETERIA Y MENSAJERIA _

_Finn corrio sin despedirse a ese lugar , fue facil llegar y cuando llego le pregunto a la chica del mostrador _

_Finn: disculpa vengo por un paquete que te dejaron hace 1 hora _

_CM: ohh si son los patrones , toma aqui tienes chico ;)_

_Finn: muchas gracias ... Guapa_

_Y se fue con los materiales que necesitaba , depues ajusto su reloj y se dirigio a casa de su amigo galilei_

_Cuando llego voy a galileo arreglando unos brebajes _

_GG: valla finn no te demoraste mucho , mira este brebaje es sangre de un dragon de la raza llamada La Legion Dragunity , si bañanos la espada con esto , nada la destruira ni tampoco se desgastara _

_Finn: valla me parece perfecto , pero vamos con tu amigo el herrero_

_GG: esta bien_

_Durante el camino finn le mostro los patrones a su amigo , eras metales muy valiosos y resistentes , ya que , eran muchos mas poderosos y resistentes que la espada de la familia _

_Cuando llegaron finn vio que el herrero era muy fuerte y muy alto, este saludo amistosamente a galileo_

_H: ohh galileo amigo mio como estas_

_GG: muy bien badillo gracias _

_H: dime que te trae por estos rumbos_

_Galileo le mostro los metales y le dijo_

_GG: quiero que transformes estas cosas en una hermosa y durarera espada ;)_

_H: traes la sangre?_

_Este asisitio y dejandole los metales se fueron , el herrero le dijo que la tendria lista para mañana a si que se fueron a conocer florencia_

_Finn: bueno y que haremos ?_

_GG: alguna ves has probado la cerveza_

_Finn: ammmm no jeje , me gustaria probarla_

_GG: esta bien , aqui hay una donde me conocen muy bien_

_Entraron y todos saludaron muy amistosamente a galileo y , llegando a la barra galileo dijo_

_GG: disculpe señorita , me puede servir 2 tarros , tamaño Cola de Dragon, le dijo muy amablemente a la chica_

_CB : con gusto ;)y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche , al principio finn penso que sabia amarga ;) pero despues le agarro el gusto y se siguio , despues de la 7 perdio la cuenta de cuantas mas tomo hasta que , recordaba pequeños lapsos de tiempo , el cayendose y riendose , vomitando un poco y el en la regadera_

_Finn: jeje que paso mi amigo_

_GG: bueno , digamos que' tomaste de mas XD_

_Finn: jeje eso parece_

_GG: mejor vallamos por tu arma ok?_

_Finn: ok_

_Durante el trayecto mucha gente saludaba a finn como si lo conociera de años , el pensaba , "debi de haber hecho algo cool mientras estaba borracho"_

_Cuando llegaron el herrero , saludo de nuevo amistosamente a galileo_

_GG: mi amigo , ya estara listo nuestro encargo_

_H: valla que si , pero me dio muchos problemas , tarde mucho en fundirlos y ademas les di un , pluss especial, hize hueco el interior de la espada y ( mostrandole el mango le dijo ) ves esta cuerda de aqui_

_GG: claro , de seguro pensaste e todo_

_H: asi es , adentro tiene un pequeño recipiente de vidrio , templado y mezclado con mercurio, para hacerlo mas resistente , ademas adentro tiene veneno de la mamba negra , la serpiente mas venenosa del mundo , tan solo con que cortes a tu oponente con esto , en 5 min el veneno hara efecto y morira , tambien la bañe en la sangre de dragon que me diste para hacerla indestructible_

_GG: valla me dejas muy sorprendido , valla que tienes mucho ingenio en esto_

_H: asi es , soy afortunado de hacer lo que me gusta _

_GG: bueno , nos veremos en otra ocasion , mi amigo_

_H: esta bien galileo cuaidate y nos estamos viendo_

_Galileo asistio, y alejandose de la herreria dejo que finn admirara su arma , en efecto , el herrero habia hecho muy bien su trabajo , el arma era ligera , pero resistente y. El mango era de plata combiana con oro ,y de regalo, el herrero les regalo una vaina de piel de dragon , que segun el , era del dragon que habia matado siedfried ( heroe de la mitologia nordica ) y se habia bañado en la sangre de ese dragon para ser inmortal_

_Finn: wooowwww el herrero hizo muy bien su trabajo , esta arma es mejor que la de la familia _

_GG: me da gusto , ahora te voy a explicar lo que debes de hacer , una vez que lleges a la puerta del inframundo_

_Finn asistio y prestando atencion a lo que decia su amigo , lo escucho atentamente_

_GG: una ves que llegues al inframundo m deberas pasar muchas pruebas , no sera facil y todos los guerreros que entran , jamas salen_

_Finn: jeje eso suena malo , pero bueno , lo que sea por mis mujeres_

_GG: esta bien , bueno , una vez que llegues al final , te toparas con "la escalera que apunta al cielo", te llevara a El Santuario En El Cielo, tendras que ir de aqui a La Fuente En El Cielo, asi se le conoce a la fuente para Las Hadas Agentes_

_Finn: las hadas agentes?_

_GG: asi es finn , son los guadianes de cada uno de los planetas , solo conosco a unas cuantas , despues sabras a quienes, pero por ahora lo importante es que tienes que entrenar, te enfrentaras con , primeramente el guardian del Santuario , El Maestro Hyperion, es muy fuerte , demasiado para tus habilidades actuales , y si por azares del destino lo llegas a derrotar , el guardian de la Fuente , El Caballero Kristya, es mas fuerte y a ese definitivamente no lo derrotaras , aunque ay una tecnica , con la que te hara un poco mas sencillo derrotarlos_

_Finn: pero que tecnica es esa ? Y con quien entrenare ?_

_GG: por eso no te preocupes , las hadas agentes te ayudaran en tu camino , la tecnica que te digo es el ryusui seikuken_

_Finn: ryusui queeeee?_

_GG: dejemoslo en seikuken , esta tecnica domina el arte de predecir los movimientos del oponente con tan solo sentir el ritmo de sus movimientos , sin siquiera usar los ojos_

_Finn: valla , suena muy algebraica_

_GG: asi es yo personalmente te la enseñare , esta tecnica domina , usar todo el cuerpo para predecir los movimientos del contrario , y las auras que desarrollaste te daran mucha ventaja contra los guadianes_

_Finn pensaba que el camino no seria facil , el padre de marcy no lo queria mucho que digamos , y si sabia que iva a tener un hijo con ella , lo mataria_

_GG: en que piensas finn _

_Finn: ohh en nada mi amigo_

_GG: muy bien , mia en este campo no hay gente sera mejor , que prestes atencion a cada movimiento, como todavia no controlas mucho las auras , sera mejor que empezemos con eso , intenta poner tu aura rosa_

_Finn asistio y tratando de consentrarse , sintio como su cuerpo se llenaba de energia y como ganaba fuerza , de repente abrio los ojos los ojos y vio que a galileo con ojos sorprendios_

_GG: valla parece que conseguiste dominar la primera aura , veo que el rosa te gusta mucho, asi que , vamos a ver que tal se porta contra mi seikuken_

_Finn se abalanzo con una velocidad que lo dejo sorprendido , los golpes los daba tan rapido que ni los veia, pero para su amigo parecia que eran nada , sus golpes no surtian efecto y todos los paraba , parecia que el leia cada uno de los movimientos_

_Finn: me lleva ... El diablo , como es que a pesar de aumentar mis habilidades no te goolpe_

_GG: no te desesperes , son las propiedades del seikuken , es una tecnica tan poderosa , que solo los corazon completo pueden dominarla_

_Finn: valla me sorprendio mucho , quiero aprenderla _

_GG: ok lo primero que debes hacer es , concentrate , no dejes que los factores externos te abrumen , el truco de esto es wue debes e tener un rango de alcanze , cualquier cosa que quieras atrapar debe de estar dentro de ese rango , lo mas recomendable s que sea lo largo de tu brazos , asi no tendras la necesidad de moverte _

_Finn: ok lo intentare_

_Finn se concentro todo lo que pudo , y sentia la calida brisa , el cantar de las aves , y despues ... Nada sintio un silencio total y sintio pasar una mosca , movio un poco su brazo pero desistio_

_GG: ( pensando ) tranquilo finn , relaja tu mente_

_Finn sintio otra mosca , mucho mas cerca , y cuando la sintio suficientemente cerca , movio su cuerpo tan rapido que atrapo la mosca sin siquiera verla_

_GG: bien hecho finn has descubierto el secreto del seikuken_

_Finn daba saltos y gritaba !lo hize , lo hize !_

_Galileo solo lo miraba feliz y pensaba : tiene mucho talento , si sigue asi lo lograra en pocos dias _

**_15 Dias Despues_**

_GG: muestrame el Ryusui Seikuken_

_Con la velocidad del rayo finn relucio el aura rosa , mientras galileo le lanzaba , golpes , piedras y patadas , finn las esquivava con toda naturalidad , como si estuviera caminando por el dulce reino, despues e un rato de estar a si galileo le dijo_

_GG: has aprendido todo lo que debias , ahora tu camino te enseñara mas mas cosas , por ahora dominas bien el aura rosa, las demas las dominaras en tu camino, mientras tanto descansa , mañana sera el gran dia_

_Finn se dispuso a descansar , sabia que mañana seria el gran dia , entraria en la nocheosfera , probablemente se encontraria con su suegro , y tenia que ingeniarselas para derrotar al maestro hyperion y al caballero Kristya_

_GG: mira finn mi amigo el herrero me dio estas balas e plata para tus armas , no se par que plata , pero bueno , aqui tienes_

_Finn: muy bien , estoy seguro que me serviran , pero quisiera aprender algo , ademas de lucharGG: te parece si te enseño el teorema de pitagoras?_

_Finn: ellll queee de queee_

_GG: mejor te lo explico_

_Despues de estudiar toda la tarde y parte de la noche , finn aprendio el teorema de pitagoras, ademas e la ley de senos y cosenos_

_Finn: valla es muy complicado_

_GG: lo se finn , pero entendiendole es divertio , bueno dejando de lado eso , te explicare la travesia , la entrada el inframundo esta en una cueva , en el puerto de alejandria que ésta en egipto , tomaremos un barco , solo iremos 3 , yo , tu y mi amigo el herrero, haremos escala en siracusa , bello puerto de la isla de malta para reabastecernos, y de ay directamente a alejandria_

_Finn: me parece bien , pero tardaremos mucho _

_GG: el tiempo no es problema para ti , de todos modos puedes viajar en e tiempo_

_Finn: muy cierto tienes toda la razon_

_Galileo asistio , el sabia que el viaje no seria facil , tanto el como el herrero pertenecian a la hermandad de la vida , sabia que mandaria a las criaturas a acabar con ellos , nadie queria que encontraran la fuente en el cielo, seria todo un reto para el joven viajero , pero al mirarlo el veia un fulgor en sus ojos azules , ese deseo de complacer a quien amas y de peligro , el lo conocia bien , la adrenalina y las ganar de demostrar que puede con todos y contra todo , era la mejor sensacion del mundo_

_Finn: esta bien , mis cosas estan lista y mi cuerpo y mente lo estan_

_GG: esta bien finn , te vere mañana , muy temprano para salir antes de que salga el sol , debemos de acelerar las cosas , lo mas rapido posible_

_Finn asistio , al finn iva a cumplir el sueño de su vida , ser joven e inmortal para siempre, podria disfrutar de las aventuras todo el tiempo que quisiera , siempre habria aventuras, y si podia , se llevaria mas agua de la fuente para sus amadas _

_Teniendo todo esto en mente finn se mentalizo , para lo que seria , la mejor aventura de todo su vida_


End file.
